Can't you tell me ANYTHING?
by KMF2008
Summary: every one seems 2 be hiding so many secrets from each other there was a battle volemore dead problem harry almost dead ronhermione relationship R&R flames welcome (1st fanfic so give me pointers) i have a mistake in the setting.....it should be RH not HH
1. He's still Alive?

Setting and Story: Harry and all of his class had just graduated from Hogwarts when there was a bloody battle in which Harry managed to kill Voldemort. After the battle, Harry was pronounced the most powerful wizard yet of the century. However, with Voldemort's last spell, Harry was knocked unconscious and may not survive. The battle happened a month before Harry's eighteenth birthday. Ron and Hermione have been dating for about six months, and recently, Ron asked Hermione to marry him.  
  
July 31, 1998 "Today's Harry's birthday." Hermione could feel a trace of sarcasm in Ron's voice.  
  
Over the past few weeks, they seemed to have become more distant from each other. Hermione sometimes wondered how this person could be the same Ron she'd known for so long. They had been receiving presents in the mail lately for Harry's birthday from most of the students and recent graduates of Hogwarts. Harry had even received a present from Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain from Harry's first few years at school. Hermione knew this would mean the world to Harry, as it was Wood who introduced him to the sport of Quidditch and had always been somewhat of a role model to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it is." replied Hermione. "I just wish he could be awake to see it." Ron mumbled something.  
  
"It's probably better for all of us if Harry dies."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"You and Harry were closer then brothers. I know you couldn't have meant that."  
  
"I DID MEAN THAT!" Ron shouted, his ears turning a fiery red in his anger. "Besides, think of how airy his head would be if he does survive. He'll probably float up and up until he hit a bird's beak and popped it!"  
  
"Ron, honestly sometimes, you are a selfish brat! Just because Harry gets glory and you don't. That's your best friend you're talking about. The one currently lying in St. Mungo's in a coma."  
  
Ron shrugged. "It's the way I feel. You'll just have to get over it."  
  
"No, Ron. I don't think I can get over it until you give me more reasoning, and good reasoning why you feel this way, and until you do, I have no more interest in marrying or dating you ever again."  
  
Inwardly Ron thought, 'I already as good as lost Harry. I can't lose Hermione too.' With that thought, a tear dropped down his cheek. He wiped it quickly away so Hermione wouldn't notice.  
  
But it was too late. "Ron, why are you crying?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I-I'm not crying."  
  
"C'mon, Ron." Ron stammered out,  
  
"W-well I w-was th-thinking that I h-had already l-lost H-Harry and h-he would h-have never w-wanted me to."  
  
Hermione broke in. "To what, Ron? And you haven't lost Harry yet. There's still hope."  
  
"To, to l-lose you t-too all because of h-him."  
  
"Oh, Ron. You're not going to lose me. I just wish you'd make sense sometime. I still can't figure, for the life of me, why you would say that you wanted Harry dead."  
  
Ron sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Okay, Ron." said Hermione.  
  
"Well, truthfully, when he told me his lessons with Snape weren't working and that he had been having dreams that a battle was coming and that he was going to die in it, I thought maybe if we weren't friends anymore, it would be easier to cope with my grief."  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You should have come and talked to me. That has caused a lot more harm then good. How would you feel, thinking you were about to die and all your friends deserting you. You need to tell me these things. If we're going to get married, we have to be open with each other."  
  
"I guess I blew it big time." said Ron dismally.  
  
"There's still time. Why don't you come to St. Mungo's today with me."  
  
"I couldn't do that, Hermione, not after everything I've said."  
  
"Ron, even though Harry's not awake, the nurses think he can hear everything being said. I know it would mean a lot to Harry, and to me if you'd come to see him."  
  
"I just don't think I can yet, Hermione. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"All right." said Hermione quietly. "But it better be soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione apparated to the hospital and went up to Harry's room. Harry lay just as he had the day before and all the other days before that. "Hello, Harry. I wanted to tell you that Ron really misses you and he's sorry for everything he said but doesn't think he can face you. He really does care for."  
  
"Hermione?" said a raspy voice from the bed below her. Hermione jumped at the pair of very familiar green eyes staring up at her. It was a few minutes before she could get over her shock.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes." said Harry softly. "This morning. The healers told me that they used a muggle contraption on me called life support and they.they don't know if I'll recover, but they did say it's a big step for me to have woken up."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm just so glad you're awake. Today's your birthday, you know. We've gotten gifts for you from, oh, everyone! Ron will be so glad to see you!"  
  
"Will he?" said Harry in a slightly hostile voice. "Ron's really sorry for everything. He just couldn't stand the thought of you dying and thought it would be easier if you weren't friends. Oh I know he can be such an idiot, but please give him another chance."  
  
Harry nodded. "All right. Besides I guess I really can't blame him. Try to contact the rest of the Weasleys, too."  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously. "I will, Harry. I'll go get them and we'll all be here before you know it."  
  
Harry nodded. "I think I'm going to take a nap while you're gone. This conversation has worn me out."  
  
"I'm so glad you're back, Harry." said Hermione softly before apparating to the Burrow. The Weasleys were all overjoyed. Then she went looking for Ron. When she told him the news, all Ron could say was, "Oh my God!" 


	2. Him too?

Apology-in chapter one in the setting I said Harry and Hermione were making wedding plans. It is supposed to be Hermione and Ron. (so sorry)  
  
A/N-like I said...this is my first fanfic and I know I'm not all that good. Thanks go out to all that reviewed my story and yes, I know that I could make it more interesting and that I should phrase sentences differently. (and I am sorry for the lame title too) man..why did all of you have to review..I mean I like the reviews but I thought I wouldn't have to update since I said I would after 5 reviews..o well  
  
Disclaimer-wish I owned it but I don't so no suing!  
  
Setting & Story Everyone is at St. Mungos getting ready to visit Harry.  
  
While Ron was busy pacing up and down the hall in front of the ward door thinking if he should go in or not he noticed the blonde headed Draco Malfoy walking briskly down the hall towards him. Ron quickly tried to enter the ward but he wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Hello Weasel, what are ~you~ doing in the hospital, ~*~animals~*~ aren't allowed," Draco sneered.  
  
"Hmmmm, lets see, look who's talking ferret boy!" Ron stated matter-of- factly, "I'm not the one that got turned into a bouncing ferret!"  
  
As Hermione heard the yelling she came out of the ward. Neither Draco nor Ron took notice as they carried on their brawl. Hermione just stood there hoping it wouldn't get much worse than a few curse words. Thankfully right when they were about to start hexing each other Professor Snape came walking down the hall and said, "Weasly! Ten points from Gryf.." He trailed off remembering that they were no longer under his authority. He quickly murmured, "never mind." At that Snape turned into the ward which Harry occupied.  
  
Ron and Draco quickly shrugged it off and Hermione just sighed. It didn't take Ron and Draco long before they resumed their name calling game. Then about ten minutes later the PA system called, "Mr. Draco Malfoy, your party is waiting for you at the front desk."  
  
At that Draco said, "Well, well, well, listen to that, someone is in need of the ingenious ~*~ME~*~"  
  
After he had left Ron continued pacing the hall until Hermione interrupted, "Ron, are you going to visit Harry or not? You've been out in this corridor for nearly two hours."  
  
"Well, umm," he said while glancing at his watch, "maybe I'll get something to umm, eat first. Yea, I'll get something to eat. Wanna come?"  
  
"I guess," she answered, "on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That you will visit Harry right after."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I promise," he answered reluctantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~lunch~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunch they had fajita(is my spelling right?) for two. On the way back up to the ward Hermione said, "Ron, there is something that you really need to know its umm..umm..the umm..I don't know how to say thi"  
  
Ron interrupted, "Just say it already!"  
  
It was too late though. Just as soon as they got in front of the door Snape opened it and walked out and remarked, "You must be the slowest person in the world. It takes you an hour and a half just to walk into a ward!"  
  
Ron snorted at his old potions master as he peered into the ward and let out a gasp.  
  
Hermione quickly finished, "I need to tell you that your brother, Bill, is also in the ward."  
  
Ron mumbled, "Oh, my God! How come no one told ME!"  
  
"Well we weren't sure if he would make it or not and thought that losing Harry was enough for you."  
  
"WELL BILL IS MY BROTHER! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I'D BE SAD BUT I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, I'm really, really, very sorry. We just didn't know how you would act."  
  
"SO FOR TWO MONTHS YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT MY BROTHER WAS ON A REALITY TV SHOW ON THE MUGGLE NETWORK BUT HE WAS REALLY IN ST. MUNGO'S?"  
  
"Ron, please," Hermione begged, "settle down and just go visit them. And one other thing, Bill is in a coma and we are still not sure if he will come through."  
  
"Do Mum and the others know?" finally starting to settle down.  
  
"Yes, its just you that didn't."  
  
"JUST ME! YOU TELL MY WHOLE FAMILY BUT NOT ME! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FIANCÉ?" Ron's temper rising again.  
  
"Ron, please, be reasonable." Hermione always did have a way of calming Ron. She thought to herself, at least I can calm his temper and it's not like Harry's. "Yelling won't change their conditions any."  
  
Realizing that she was right he pushed open the door and walked straight for Harry's bed. Harry was sitting up and said, "When Hermione said you'd be in here soon I thought she meant more of five or ten minutes-not two and a half hours!" he said jokingly.  
  
Ron said, "I'm really sorry mate, I've been a really lousy friend and I just hope that we can change things back to the way they were."  
  
Harry was one step ahead and replied, "What if I don't want things back the way they were?"  
  
At that Ron walked sadly over to Bill's bed and tried to communicate to the limp body.  
  
Harry after a couple seconds said, "Ron! When I said I don't want things the way they were I mean I don't want Voldemort to be back." Ron shuddered at the name but Harry didn't seem to take notice and continued, "but what I do want back is our friendship."  
  
Ron quickly ran back over and the two of them started talking and they seemed to talk for hours, Hermione even fell asleep after she talked to someone who she had failed again to mention to Ron. When the two were done they said their good byes and then went and tried to say good bye to Bill but to no avail. After all this it was about midnight.  
  
They had eaten a quick supper with Harry, Ron still hadn't got off of how Hospital food is horrible.  
  
The next morning Ron said that he was headed back to St. Mungo's to catch up with Harry.  
  
At that Hermione said, "Umm, Ron, there is something else that I forgot to mention, please don't be mad, it's just that umm, there is someone else in the ward too that is very important to you there."  
  
Ron's temper was rising and he just couldn't take it anymore so he apparated into the hospital and ran up to the ward. He ran in and talked to Harry and asked just exactly who was sharing this ward besides Bill.  
  
Harry answered, "Oh, it's a umm, someone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me whom you think it should be out of: McGonagle Sprout Hagrid Dumbledore Trelawny Madame Hooch Flitwick  
  
Thanks you guys:  
  
Lanie-thanks for reading my story! Hope you like what's coming!  
  
Cat-Froggy-thanks and I'll try to use better sentence structure  
  
LilyClairePotter-thanks for being my first reviewer and the pointers, I'll try to do better.  
  
Evanescene55-thx for the review and I'll try to do better with sentence structure and I'm glad I could help you with the Kayla/Harry problem  
  
Biddett da Pigeon Stalker-thx for the review and I know its not good.  
  
Lanie-thanks for the review...and I'll consider it  
  
Cat-Froggy-thanks for the review  
  
Soccerchic17-thanks for your support! Telling me its depressing. and I kno rain on the clear top must rock, lol!! haha  
  
As most of you know by now-my sentence structure is horrible, my English teacher would die! lol or maybe just tell me to try harder. 


End file.
